


Bilocation

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, bilocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: “A bilocation is the exact copy of you. It looks like you. It behaves like you. Nobody will be able to see any differences between you and your bilocation.”





	Bilocation

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is based on the movie “Bilocation” with was directed by Mari Asato and starred Asami Mizukawa. I took the title as well as the basic idea from this movie, but changed lots of parts.
> 
> The story was written for the Trick or Treat event on LJ. Therefore it's supposed to belong to the horror genre but it's more on the psychological horror side... well, I tried^^;;;

Sho felt the sunshine tickling his nose. He knew it was early in the morning and he didn't feel like waking up yet.

That's when I felt a presence next to him and a familiar scent passed him.

Masaki.

Suddenly, Sho was awake. He opened his eyes and looked over to the man sleeping next to him. Aiba's bleached hair was falling into his face while the sun was playing with his skin, letting it seem as if it was shining. A soft smile was visible on his lips and he was holding, as Sho only realized now, onto Sho's pajama.

Feeling the love for this man bubbling up in his chest, Sho wrapped his arms carefully around the still sleeping man, feeling his warmth even through their pajamas.

Aiba began to stir in his embrace and Sho kissed the other man's hair softly.

“Sho-chan?” Aiba yawned and stretched as far as it was possible in Sho's tight hug.

“Good morning, love of my life.”

Aiba giggled and tried to turn around to his partner but Sho kept him in place. He pressed his nose deep into Aiba's hair to inhale the intoxicating scent of the man he would die for.

 

 

They were a couple since high school and it took Sho more than five years to ask Aiba to move in with him. He had always treasured his home where he could be alone in complete silence. However, his friends had told him that it was time to make a step forward and that Aiba was waiting for Sho to ask him. So, after a long battle with himself, Sho had decided that Aiba was more than worth it to change his old habits and so he did.

Now, after one month of living together with Aiba, he couldn't imagine waking up without feeling the slender body next to him. Afterall, he couldn't imagine being without Aiba anymore.

Aiba was his friend, his partner and his completion. He was his reason to live and to endure the harsh days at work because he knew he would be welcomed by Aiba who would throw his arms around his neck and give him one of his wet kisses.

 

Sho placed another kiss on Aiba's hair before he finally allowed his boyfriend to turn around to him.

Aiba used the given chance to return the favour of being kissed and planted various sloppy kisses all over Sho's face making him laugh.

“Masaki~”, he breathed out and finally, Aiba stopped.

“I love to kiss Sho-chan's face”, the taller man gave back, a big smile spread over his face. “But I love kissing Sho's lips even more.”

With these words, Aiba kissed Sho fully on his mouth.

“Aiba!”, Sho sighed into the kiss.

A few kisses later, Sho decided that if they wouldn't stop now they would never make it out of bed, so he savoured Aiba's taste for the last time before he forced himself to stand up.

Aiba followed him slowly.

“It's Saturday~”, he chirped while he walked behind Sho towards the kitchen. “What are we going to do to today?”

Sho turned around and Aiba crashed into him.

“I have to finish a report for work. So, would it be okay if you do the grocery shopping for tonight's party alone?” he asked.

Aiba's smile disappeared from his face and Sho cursed his stupid boss for assigning him to write the report.

“I will have it finished when you're back and then we can prepare everything together.” Sho promised therefore and as quickly as Aiba's smile disappeared, it was back again.

“Yeah, we're going to have fun time in the kitchen!” he sing-songed and threw his arms happily around Sho's neck.

Grateful that his boyfriend was such an understanding man, Sho lifted Aiba and carried him to the kitchen where he made a huge mug of coffee for both of them as well as some scrambled eggs and toast.

 

Aiba and Sho would have been completely lost in the preparations for their house warming party if not for Jun.

Sho's best friend since high school and colleague was mastering the task of preparing food, arranging all the chairs and pillows Sho and Aiba owned around the table in the living room and calming Aiba who was excited to have this party.

Sho knew that they would have never managed without him and was more than grateful.

It had been out of question for Jun to leave the two alone in their preparations. He knew Sho since ages and was very aware that his best's friends cooking skills were limited to warming up dishes in the microwave. In combination with Aiba he was a threat for their new kitchen and therefore Jun had offered his help.

While Aiba was preparing the table in the living room, Sho had been assigned to chop the tomatoes for the salad as Jun had decided that Sho with a knife was less dangerous than Aiba with a knife. However, he also wanted to talk with Sho alone as there was something on his mind that was bothering him since a few days.

“Sho, are you happy that you finally moved in with Aiba?” he asked his best friend.

Sho looked at him with a huge smile.

“It was the best decision I ever made!” Sho beamed at Jun.

“I mean, are you okay with the fact that since you moved together, Aiba takes this change as indication of monogamy. He believes that now you will spend your whole life together.” Jun went on, trying to move forward to the fact he actually wanted to talk about.

“Of course I am okay with that fact because I intend to spend the rest of my life with him as well. Now that we are living together I realized how much he really means to me and I cannot imagine just one day without Aiba by my side.” Sho explained seriously.

Still, Jun wasn't convinced.

“Then can you please explain to my why I saw you holding hands with our new colleague three days ago?” he asked, watching Sho closely for any reaction.

Sho's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. If Jun didn't knew that Sho had a degree in economy from one of the most renovated universities in Japan, he would have seriously doubted his intelligence. Either Sho was a very good actor or he really had no idea what was going on. However, Jun was pretty sure that he had seen his best friend with the co-worker holding hands in the park. He had been troubled whether to ask Sho about this or not but had decided to go for it to prevent any damages that could affect Aiba's and Sho's lives.

Finally, Sho seemed to have found his voice back.

“Jun, what are you taking about?” he asked, his face confused.

“I am talking about last Thursday when I saw you with the guy from the registration office in the park – holding hands being all lovey-dovey.” Jun went on.

“I wasn't in the park last Thursday. I was here, at home, with Aiba. And I don't even know this guy.”

Jun simply raised an eyebrow. As much as he wanted to believe Sho, he was sure that his eyesight was perfect.

“If you don't believe me, you can ask Aiba. We spent the whole Thursday afternoon together.” Sho went on, trying to defend himself.

Jun simply nodded.

“I believe you. It must have been someone else, I saw then.” he said, trying to brush off this topic. “Seriously Jun, you should know that I would never betray Aiba. He's the love of my life!” Sho gave back.

“I'm sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you!” Jun replied and Sho patted his shoulder to show that he forgave him. However, Jun couldn't forget about what he had seen so easily. He still had a bad feeling about this incident. Not because he didn't believe Sho. He really did and he knew that his best friend would never lie to him. However, if it hadn't been Sho he had seen back then, who was it?

 

 

Sho closed his eyes and massaged his temples. He was sitting over the report since hours and there seemed to be no end to it. He cursed his boss for taking up this project and handing it over to Sho when it began to become complicated.

“Take a break and get yourself some coffee at the canteen.” Jun suddenly appeared in front of him.

“But...”

“The report can wait for a few minutes!”

Jun closed Sho's laptop and nodded towards Sho before he went to his own desk again.

Agreeing that coffee was actually a good idea, Sho stood up and stretched, feeling his muscles relax. He walked towards the lift, but changed his mind and took the stairs instead.

When he was just about to leave the staircase, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw the new colleague who walked towards him. He had heard people talking about this man and that he was very skilled and hard-working. Still, he hadn't come in contact with him.

“Hello!” Sho greeted the man that had stopped in front of him, pretty close as Sho noticed.

“Hey Babe!”, the other one replied and smiled at Sho.

Shocked by this greeting, Sho simply stared at the man.

“What's up, honey? Does it make you shy when you think about last night?” The man moved closer towards Sho so that their hips were meeting.

Due to the touch Sho finally woke up from his shock and pushed the man away.

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” he shouted and tried to bring as much space between him and the man.

“Oh, baby, you don't have to act. I made sure nobody followed us so there is no risk to be found out.”

“I don't know what you want. I don't even know your name!” Sho went on and took another step back.

The other man laughed and made a few steps towards Sho, reaching out for him to caress his cheek. “Are you sure you don't know it? Yesterday you were screaming it out loud while I was pounding into you!” The man tried to kiss Sho, but he pushed him away with all his force so the other one landed on his bottom.

“E...Excuse me!” Sho stuttered and quickly fled.

Instead of going to the canteen, he went further down and left the building. He needed some fresh air. Sho sat down on a bench and forced himself to breath deeply to calm down his nerves.

Then, he began to reflect what had just happened.

This man had seriously been convinced that they had spent the last night together. However, Sho knew for sure that last night he had been in his own bed – with Aiba. Also, he would never bottom...

Sho took another deep breath.

Maybe it had something to do with the incident Jun had asked him about. He seemed to have a doppelganger and people thought it was him. However, this man seriously brought him a lot of trouble. Maybe he should try to find him...

Feeling a bit relieved, Sho took a last deep breath of fresh air before he headed back to his office. He decided to deal with this problem later because he needed all his brain cells for the stupid report.

 

Sho cursed. He hated his boss, his job and that report.

When he had finally handed it in, his boss suddenly remembered a little detail which Sho had to add to the report. It had cost him another thirty minutes and now he was late.

Aiba was surely waiting for him as always, but Sho had wanted to be the first at their meeting point. He wanted to be the one looking around and spotting Aiba before he did just to see the surprised, but happy smile on his partner's face. Thanks to his job, his plan failed completely.

Now he could only hope that Aiba hadn't waited for too long.

 

When Sho arrived at their meeting spot, he let his eyes roam over the place to find Aiba. However, it took him a minute to find his boyfriend. When he saw him, Sho gasped for air.

Aiba was with someone. He was chatting happily and was even holding hands with that man.

Sho rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be. Aiba would never betray. Especially not if he knew that Sho was going to appear soon.

He looked again over to his boyfriend. He was still with that man. However, the longer Sho watched at the two, the more he realized that the man Aiba was with looked like him. Like an exact copy. His doppelganger. There he was. With his boyfriend.

A huge wave of outrage washed over Sho. How could this man dare to make a move on his boyfriend. Aiba was his, only his and no other man, no matter if he looked like Sho, was allowed to be that close to him.

In his anger, Sho stormed towards the two without thinking twice. However, he was suddenly stopped by two smaller men that pulled him behind the corner of the next house.

“You cannot go to them now!” one of them said. He had black hair and intelligent, sharp eyes.

“He is tricking my boyfriend. I need to go to him.” Sho said and tried to break loose.

“You cannot go to them now!” The two men were still holding Sho in a tight grip, pushing him against the wall of the house to secure him.

“Why not? I have to save Aiba from this maniac! Sho was now screaming and felt a panic attack coming over him.

“That is not a maniac!” The small man with the black hair talked again. “This is you... in a way.” he added.

“How can this be me?!” Sho screamed and fought hard against the two men that were still using all their power to hold him back.

“I will explain this to you later.” The black haired man gave back and pressed Sho's hand against the wall to secure him. “But just think about your boyfriend. What would happen if he suddenly sees two of you?”

Sho began to think about these words. Aiba loved everything that was unusual. He thought extraterrestrials exist and if they were in a hotel, Sho always had to check the wardrobe and look under the bed. As much as Aiba was interested in fantastic things, as much was he afraid of it. If Aiba would be confronted with the fact that Sho had an exact copy of himself, he would probably freak out.

Sho stopped the struggle against the two men.

“You mean I should just leave him alone with this crazy man?” he asked and the men nodded.

“For now this seems to be the best option.” The man with the black hair replied. “I can assure you that nothing will happen to your partner. He will also not realize that it's not you.”

They released Sho slowly, ready to push him back against the wall if he tried to ran away. However, Sho didn't intend to. For now Aiba seemed to be okay and he had decided to believe in the strangers words. Somehow, these two men seemed to know what was going on and were maybe able to help him. Furthermore, Aiba wasn't a baby. He might appear a bit clumsy sometimes, but he was very capable to taking care of himself. (Sho knew this since he had watched Aiba fighting with a thief that had wanted to steal Sho's bag)

“Let me introduce us.” The black haired man began. “This is Ohno and I am Nino. We are partners, trying to help people with bilocations.”

“What are bilocations?” Sho asked being sure he never had heard of this before.

“I suggest we'll explain it to you over a cup of tea. You might need something to calm your nerves.”

 

While Nino was getting the tea, Sho took a look around. They were sitting in a small restaurant with only a few more costumers. It's interior was really old-fashioned but not dirty.

Then, Sho's gaze fell upon the man opposite of him. Ohno hadn't said a single word since their encounter. He was watching Sho with an unreadable expression.

“Nino is better in explaining than me.” The man suddenly said. “But you are really in deep trouble.”

This statement didn't really help to calm Sho's nerves and he was waiting impatiently for Nino to come back.

 

“A bilocation is like the exact copy of you. It looks like you. It behaves like you. Nobody will be able to see any differences between you and your bilocation.” Nino began to explain while he was blowing on his tea.

“But where does it come from?” Sho asked, not being able to believe that this was not a dream.

“Bilocations emerge when you are town between two decisions. When you are having a hard fight with yourself and you don't know what to do. In the end, you might decide for one option and one may think that is also the end of the bilocation. But it's not. Once it emerged, it'll stay.” Nino explained. “Have you been in a situation lately where you had to make a hard decision?”

Sho didn't even need to think hard about it. One month ago he had battled hardly with him whether to ask Aiba to move in together or not. Although, now, that they did it, it was the best thing he could have done, while he was thinking about this matter, he had been very indecisive. He hadn't been able to sleep because he had been thinking about the benefits and disadvantages. If it wasn't for Jun, who had told him to listen to his heart and to consider Aiba's feelings as well, Sho would probably still been pondering about this matter.

“There was – about one month ago...” Sho replied and Nino nodded. “It does exist since then?” Sho wondered and again Nino nodded.

“The bilocations needs some time realize where they are and who they are but as soon as they know they can become a real threat.” he explained.

“A thread?” Sho's face showed the beginning of a new panic attack. “How?”

“The bilocation aims to steal the thing that is the most important for you...”

“Aiba...” Sho breathed.

“Therefore, you are your bilocations number one enemy and it will try everything to destroy you.”

Sho shivered. The whole cafe seemed to have gotten colder and not even the tea was able to warm him up.

Nino reached out to lay a hand on Sho's arm. “We will try to help you. Ohno is able to see if someone is a bilocation or the real person.”

Ohno nodded. So that's why he was here too, Sho was finally able to understand the presence of the other man.

“Are there other bilocations out there?” Sho asked, his voice trembling.

“There are. But they are not interested into you. They have other aims that don't involve you. You don't need to worry about them.”

Sho sighed. Well, at least he didn't need to take care about this.

“How do bilocation disappear?” he asked, looking at the two men hopefully. There must be a way out of this dilemma. There HAS to be. If bilocations can emerge that easily, they have to disappear again somehow. Nothing emerges and stays forever.

Nino looked and Ohno before he answered. “We don't know!”

To Sho it seemed that his world had crashed. For some weird reason he had gotten in to this mess and now there seemed to be no way out of it. Sho wanted to scream, to hit something, but he knew this wouldn't help at all, so he stayed silent, watching the two men, hoping that they could at least give him an idea how to make it through this chaos.

“However...”, Nino began and Sho's eyes looked at him hopefully. “We can assure you that nothing will happen to your boyfriend. Your bilocation will cherish him as much as you did, because, in a way, it is you and knows your feelings.”

Sho took a deep breath. It was not the answer he had hoped for but at least Aiba was safe. However, the idea to share Aiba with someone, even if it was himself (somehow) turned his stomach around in jealousy.

“Can I tell him?” Sho asked.

“Well, this is up to you. Some are able to live with the fact that there are two editions of their beloved person, others might go insane because of it. You know your partner best, you have to decide how he will react to it.”

 

Sho was slumbering home. After their talk he had exchanged phone number with the two men, promising to call them every 24hours, so they knew he was alright. On the other hand, they had assured him that he could call them any time of he needed help.

His feet carried him home but Aiba wasn't there. He was probably having a great time with his bilocation. Actually, Sho felt as if he was betraying Aiba. His boyfriend was still thinking he was out with Sho, but that wasn't the truth.

Sho ruffled his hair and screamed in frustration. How could his life become complicated in only these few hours?

He needed a plan...

 

“So, you mean that you are existing twice?”

Apparently, his plan had been to call Jun.

“Yes...” Sho sighed. As he had hope Jun's voice as well as his ability to put things into words exactly the way they were helped him to calm down.

“And right now your copy is having a date with Aiba?”

“Yes!” Sho growled absolutely not delighted about this fact.

“And your bi... what was it called again?”

“Bilocation.”

“Your bilocation wants to kill you because you are in the way of your copies and Aiba's happiness?!”

“Yes...” Again, Sho shivered by the thought of it.

“But what will happen if your bilocation comes home with Aiba from their date?” Jun asked.

“Nino said that the bilocation won't harm me if Aiba is around. It doesn't want Aiba to suffer from an bad feeling and seeing two “me” fighting with each other ending with the dead of one of us WILL harm him...” Sho explained what he had been told an hour ago.

“I see. So, the best thing for you would be to stick around Aiba.” Jun concluded.

“That's right. But despite the fact that both of us have to work, there are moments, even when we are in our flat, when I will be alone.” Sho said because he had thought about this matter before as well.

“True!” Jun agreed. “I think you should tell him.” he said then.

“I can't, Jun.” Sho rejected the idea. “You know Aiba too. He will freak out.”

“But he might as well be cool with it.” Jun replied.

“No, I don't want him to drag into this more than he already is. It's better if he knows nothing.” Sho gave back.

“But how are you going to deal with this? I mean, there is still now way to fight against it...”

“For now I will be very cautious and won't let my guard down.” Sho said, hoping to sound confidently.

“If you want me to...” Jun started but Sho cut in.

“No. I don't want you to get involved. Stay out of this as much as you can, Jun. I don't know what will happen in the future. I don't want you to get harmed...” Sho whispered.

“But I am...” Jun started again.

“I know you are my best friend and I know you want to help. But really, I ask you, I beg you, to stay out of it.” Sho really hoped that Jun wouldn't get mad at him now and would understand his motives. It was enough that he and Aiba were in this mess. He didn't want another person that he was caring for to be at risk.

“Okay.” Jun said and Sho felt more than relieved. “But you know you can always come to me of you need help!”

“I know and I am very grateful Jun. I talk to you about it tomorrow at work.”

Sho cut the call. He felt a bit more relieved now that he had told his best friend about it and now that he knew that Jun was still on his side.

However, the calmness that had overcome Sho lasted only a few seconds as he heard Aiba and his bilocation coming back.

He quickly went into the bedroom to hide because if Aiba opened the door and saw Sho IN the flat, he would be shocked.

He heard Aiba's laughter and his own voice a second later. He heard his boyfriend going to the living room, passing the bedroom without noticing the person in it. Quickly, Sho stepped out of the bedroom to follow Aiba and bypass his bilocation.

However, when he was in the corridor, he stood face to face to his copy. Sho had to out his hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. His bilocation grinned at him creepily, its eyes as cold as ice.

“I'll kill you soon!” he heard his own voice whispering before it evaporated into thin air.

Sho felt his knees giving way and crashed to the floor. He was shivering all over, cold sweat appearing on his forehead.

“Sho-chan~” he suddenly heard Aiba's voice. “What are you doing out there?”

Sho forced his breath to calm down before he answered.

“I'll be with you in a second. I was just searching one of my shoes.”

 

Sho was lying in bed with Aiba, having his lover pressed as close as possible onto his chest.

“Ne, Sho-chan...?” he heard Aiba asking.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?” Aiba asked and Sho could hear from his tone that his boyfriend was really worries.

“I am. What makes you think you're not?” Sho asked, pretending to be all innocent.

“Lately you are talking in your sleep. You are telling someone to stay away from us. Also, you always look over your shoulder when we are outside and you seem to be frightened about something.” Aiba explained and looked worried at Sho.

Sho tried to think of an explanation. Indeed, his behaviour had changed a lot. He was more alert when he was outside of his flat. He knew that his bilocation was following him around. He could see it sometimes behind the corner or walking a few meters behind him, a hat and sunglasses covering its face. Sho's body was always ready to fight against it and he couldn't remember any second he had been able to relax these past two weeks. He wasn't really able to sleep and if he finally drifted into sleep, he was having nightmares about the bilocation stealing Aiba away from him.

Actually, this was Sho's biggest worry. Of course he didn't want to be killed as he had enjoyed his life before his bilocation had popped up. However, the thought of Aiba living together with an image, someone who wasn't real, was so incredibly frightening for Sho that he tried his very best to protect his lover. He didn't want Aiba to live with an illusion.

However, therefore, Sho needed to stay alive. So, he was making sure to stay by Aiba's side as much as possible and was always prepared for an attack from his bilocation.

Still, without the help of his friends, Sho would have already been dead. First of all, since he wasn't able to concentrate on anything else than the bilocation anymore, Sho was merely sitting around at work, looking out for his copy to come to attack him. He barely got any work done and if it wasn't for Jun he would have been fired already.

His best friend was keeping his promise not to interfere with his bilocation. He didn't meet up with Sho anymore besides from work and he barely called him. However, in the office, Jun made sure to check on Sho every hour pretending to have something to talk about work. Jun was working overtime to complete Sho's work so that their boss wouldn't realize that Sho wasn't doing his assigned tasks anymore. Sho was grateful but he knew that this couldn't go on much longer like this. Jun was working half of the night and sometimes he didn't even went home and slept in the office. Sho could see it because Jun was wearing the same clothes two days in a row and if he would have been at home, he would have changed for sure.

Sho had already tried to tell Jun to stop taking up on his work too but Jun had brushed off his comment telling him that this was the only thing he could do for him and he won't stop. Knowing Jun it was pointless to bring this topic up again because if Jun had once made a decision he could not the stopped anymore. Still, Sho had tried it another several times without success.

Other than that, Nino and Ohno had come to be his lifesavers more than once. Although Sho was being very cautious to never walk alone but always in crowded streets, his bilocation had managed to attack him a few times.

However, either Nino or Ohno had been there to prevent the worst.

Once, the bilocation had tried to kill Sho in a toilet cubicle in a bar he had visited with Aiba. Sho would have ended with a knife in his heart if not Ohno had suddenly pulled the door open and surprised the bilocation. Before it evaporated into air, it had thrown the knife towards Sho but Ohno had yanked him out of the trajectory quickly, saving his life.

Another time, Sho was just on his way home, waiting at the underground station in the front row when he had been pushed. He would have fallen onto the tracks of the incoming train of not Nino had caught him in time. Both of them hadn't been able to see the bilocation but Sho was sure that it had been another attempt to kill him.

Lastly, also Aiba had become his saviour. When Sho had taken a shower in his own flat he had let his guard down under the hot water. His bilocation had tried to strangle him with the tube of the shower and would have been successful if not Aiba had entered the bathroom, naked, obviously in the mood for some shower sex. It ended in a light chaos as Sho hadn't been able to get it up a second after the attack on his life.

Still, Sho was convinced that it was better to keep this matter away from Aiba. Sho knew that he was lucky to have survived these past two weeks but he was hoping to live long enough until Ohno and Nino had finally found a way how to kill a bilocation.

Therefore, Sho forced a smile and kissed Aiba while he prepared is voice to sound relaxed.

“Actually, I have a co-worker who started to fancy me. But I told him that I am already together with a wonderful man and that I am not interested. He has a slight problem to understand this and sometimes follows me around. But I am sure that it is only a matter of time until he will stop this.” he explained, feeling terrible for lying to Aiba.

His boyfriend instead seemed to be happy with the explanation and cuddled himself closer to Sho.

 

Sho opened the door to his flat quickly as he needed a place to calm down. During the lunch break he had been attacked again by his bilocation which had tried to strangle him in the elevator he had been riding alone. Luckily, the lift had stopped at another floor so the bilocation evaporated into thin air before someone else saw it.

Sho had trembled the whole afternoon at work and not even the hot cup of tea Jun had brought him had helped to calm his nerves.

Lately, the attacks of his bilocation had become more frequent. It seemed that lately it used every single moment Sho was alone to try to kill him. There had been days when Sho had been attacked over five times.

Sho knew as well as he could feel it that he wasn't able to get through this any longer. He was getting paraniod, looking into every room carefully before he enters as well as avoiding empty alleys and rooms to that extend that he waited for people to come along which he followed closely.

If this would go on any longer, Sho knew he would crack. What was worse, he couldn't even do anything against it.

Well, he could. Nino and Ohno had told him about another person with a bilocation they had found. This woman had killed herself as she wasn't able to bear the psychological torture of being followed by her bilocation any longer. Since she had killed herself, the bilocation had died with her.

Sho had already considered this idea but for now he was still hanging on his life – his life with Aiba. However, if this torture was going on any longer, Sho was wondering if he would take this step.

Deeply in his thoughts, Sho had entered the living room and finally realized that Aiba wasn't at home. It was unusual as Aiba's work finished earlier as Sho's and if Aiba was coming home later he'd text Sho. Under normal circumstances, Sho wouldn't spend too much time thinking why Aiba hadn't contacted him. However, his life wasn't normal anymore and Sho immediately knew something was wrong. He felt panic rising in his chest, making it hard to breathe for him. Then, he dialed Aiba's number.

“Hello, Sho-chan?” he heard the cheerful voice of his boyfriend.

“Aiba, where are you?” Sho asked, sighing in relief upon hearing Aiba being alright.

“You're funny Sho. You know where I am. Still in the hotel room you told me to stay in after you left a second ago to get some drinks.” Aiba replied.

“Which hotel room?” As quick as his panic attack had vanished upon hearing Aiba's voice, as fast was it coming again while hearing Aiba's answer.

“Sho-chan~” Aiba laughed. “The hotel room you brought me to to spend the weekend.”

“Where is this hotel?” Sho inquired, short of breath.

“Why are you asking all of these questions? You brought me here by yourself.” Aiba began to sound worried, something Sho wanted to avoid.

“I am just wondering if you know where you are in case I get lost while buying the drinks.” he said, hoping that Aiba would be fine with that lame excuse.

“You brought me to the mountain Spa in the north of Tokyo and it's called “Oasis”.” Aiba giggled. “And don't you dare to get lost, I am hoping for an interesting weekend with you here.” he added.

Sho promised to be back soon before he cut the call.

He was furious. How did it dare to kidnap Aiba?! How could it think he would let the bilocation get away with it?! No way he would accept this even if getting Aiba back would cost his life!

Sho grabbed his car keys only to realize that they were missing. The bilocation had even dared to use his car. Now Sho was happy that Aiba had insisted to buy a second car in case something happened to Sho's car. He took them and quickly typed a message to Jun, Nino and Ohno that he was getting Aiba back who had been kidnapped by his bilocation. He gave them the name of the hotel and left it up to them to do with the information whatever they wanted.

Then, he got in the car and drove to the hotel in full speed. He ignored red traffic lights as well as speed limits, not caring about the consequences.

All his fear that he had accumulated in the past weeks was turned into hate of his bilocation. He couldn't think straight anymore and all he wanted was to get Aiba back, away from that thing.

 

He arrived at the mountain hotel an hour later and stormed to the reception. The receptionist was obviously confused, seeing their visitor arriving with the car as he was supposed to be in his room.

“My key!” Sho growled and the poor girl behind the reception didn't even try to ask any questions.

In no second Sho was in front of the room. He pulled out the knife he had taken with him. In the back of his mind he knew that he could not kill the bilocation. However, his mind was clouded by hate and the desire to hurt the bilocation to make it suffer for all the things it had done to Sho.

Sho opened the door with the key and entered the room. He could hear muffled moans coming from the bed so he looked around the corner.

Indeed, his copy was lying naked on the bed while Aiba was kneeling between its legs, his head bobbing up and down.

Sho's anger coiled up in his stomach and he just saw red. He stormed towards the bed and grabbed Aiba to pull him away from the bilocation. In the next moment, Sho was on the bed and began stabbing his copy with all his force. The blood spluttered around and in no second, his hands and arms were deep red.

Sho heard Aiba scream but didn't stop to bury the knife in the body under him. All his anger, all his fear and all his frustration gave him the power to stab his bilocation again and again.

Suddenly, he felt someone holding his arms, trying to stop him. Aiba's scream rang in his ears, telling him to stop. Obviously, Aiba hadn't realized yet that the intruder was nobody else but Sho himself. To Aiba it seemed that his boyfriend was being stabbed by a maniac and he needed to stop him.

Therefore, Aiba clung onto Sho's arms, trying to get a hold of the knife in Sho's hands.

But Sho couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to hurt the bilocation more and more, hearing its painful screams that actually were his own voice. He pushed Aiba away with all his force and heard him landing on the floor. The fall of Aiba's body was followed by a loud crack and a painful moan. Aiba had broken his wrist but Sho was so in rage that didn't care.

Again and again Sho stabbed the bilocation, until, with a last scream, it evaporated into air.

Breathing hardly, Sho looked at his hands that were wet with blood. The mattress of the bed was covered in blood. His clothes were dirty with lots of red spots.

However, all this didn't disturb Sho who finally came back to his senses. He turned around to Aiba who was holding his wrist, his face in pain but his eyes looking scared at Sho.

“Aiba, I'm sorry...” Sho began and finally, Aiba's eyes showed recognition.

“Sho...” he breathed. His face showed, despite the pain, a huge confusion. His eyes wandered between the bed and Sho who was sitting on it.

“Aiba, darling, I can...” Sho started and stood up to move towards Aiba. However, his vision became black and his feet gave way. Now that his adrenaline had vanished out of his blood circulation, an incredible exhaustion came over him and with a loud thud, Sho fell down next to Aiba on the floor.

 

When Sho wake up he found himself in his own bed again. He looked at his hands but they were free of blood. Sho began to wonder if he had dreamed everything but then his eyes fell upon Aiba who sat next to him on the edge of the bed. His right wrist was in a cast and Sho became worried about how long he had been sleeping.

“Aiba...” he began and his boyfriend turned his head to him. His eyes were warm and he smiled at Sho.

“You woke up.” he said. He reached for Sho with his intact hand.

“I am sorry.” Sho said. “I should have told you earlier.”

“Then I think now is the time you should do it.” Sho turned around to see Jun sitting on the other side of his bed.

“He appeared seconds after you collapsed.” Aiba explained, sensing his boyfriend's confusion.

“Nino and Ohno arrived at the same time as I did.” Jun went on explaining and gestured towards the door where the two men were standing.

Sho tried to sat up but his head started to spin and with a moan he laid back again. Still, he needed to ask this.

“I haven' killed it, did I?”

Nino shook his head. “No. It will appear again. But for now you are safe.”

Then, both gestured towards Aiba and turned around to leave them. Also Jun stood up and nodded to Sho to encourage him before he went to join Ohno and Nino in the living room.

Aiba didn't ask any question. He simply held Sho's hand and waited until the other one was brave enough to start his story.

It cost Sho another minute to start speaking but then the words flowed out of his mouth. Aiba listened to him without interrupting.

When Sho finished, he realized that he had been crying and Aiba had changed his seat and was now hugging his boyfriend.

“I am so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I though I can protect you better if you don't know what was going on but now I know that I have been wrong.”

Instead of agreeing, Aiba simply smiled and Sho was thankful for it. He didn't need someone to tell him how stupid he had been, he knew that by himself.

“Now we can make it through this mess together.” Aiba stated and Sho felt a huge wave of relief washing over him. Aiba's unshakable trust in him caused him to tear up again and he cried silently on Aiba's shoulder.

Although nothing had really changed about his whole situation, Sho felt way better. Now Aiba was aware of the existence of the bilocation as well as the danger he and Sho were in.

When Sho had stopped crying (and after some minutes of cuddling and kissing), they joined the other three men in the living room to talk about their actions in the future.

 

“Aiba, where are we going?” Sho asked for the umpteenth time but didn't get an answer. Aiba was driving through the streets of the town. They were far away from their own apartment by now and Sho had no idea what his boyfriend was up to.

“Here we are!” Aiba said a few minutes later and parked in front of an apartment building.

“What are we doing here?” Sho asked while getting out of the car.

Instead of answering, Aiba took Sho's hand and guided him into the house, to the elevator and (as Sho's cautious gaze realized) pressed the button for the 15th floor.

After the incident at the hotel, Sho hadn't let his guard down. Although Aiba always tried to be at his side, Sho was still being on alert all the time. However, lately, there hadn't been any attacks by his bilocation. Still, Sho always told himself to be cautious.

They got out of the elevator and Aiba dragged him to one of the doors where he rang the bell. A few seconds after, it was being opened and Sho took a sharp breath. It was his bilocation.

“Aiba, what are you...?” he began but Aiba cut him off.

“Trust me!” he said and marched into the flat.

Confused and highly on alert, Sho followed him. His bilocation closed the door behind them and while Sho got out of his shoes, he never left his bilocation out of his eyes.

Aiba had already marched into the living room and chatted with someone. Obviously, his bilocation wasn't living alone anymore. And...somehow...it sounded as was Aiba talking to himself...

Quickly, Sho followed his boyfriend into the living room and felt his mouth hanging open. In front of his eyes were two Aibas.

“You have a bilocation too?” he asked the obvious and Aiba nodded.

“I figured out that this was the only way to solve this problem and Nino and Ohno thought that it would work.” he explained.

“But...how did it emerge?” Sho's brain was still trying to accept the fact that Aiba had a bilocation as well.

“Well, I was thinking about over an hour if I should wear the black or the white trousers.”

Sho couldn't believe his ears. A bilocation could emerge over something so mundane and Aiba had even aimed to create it.

“Then there was some meddling to be done to let the two bilocations find each other and now they are living together happily ever after.” Aiba ended his explaination, leaving Sho stunned.

“You...” he walked towards Aiba. “Are a genius!”


End file.
